how many licks does it take
by 100percentcocoa
Summary: Akashi terdiam, mengemut lolipop miliknya sejenak sebelum menyodorkannya ke wajah Nijimura, "Yang rasa stroberi tidak terlalu manis, ada rasa asamnya sedikit. Nijimura-san mau cicip?" / NijiAka; terinspirasi dari endcard NijiHai (ep63) dan endcard MuraAka (ep65). Belated birthday fic untuk Nijimura!


how many licks does it take © 100% cocoa

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Timeline: teikou arc - tahun kedua kiseki no sedai; kise baru masuk klub dan nijimura belum nyerahin jabatan

Warning: mungkin OOC, eyd belom sempurna, dll

A/N: h+2 minggu dan saya baru publish bday fic buat si abang

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Nijimura-san?"

Nijimura mengerjap saat suara yang familiar memanggilnya dari belakang. Pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya seraya menghapus ekspresi kesal yang ia pasang di wajah beberapa detik lalu, "Oh. Akashi." Manik abu-abu bergulir naik dan turun mengamati penampilan sang adik kelas, "...pagi."

"Selamat pagi juga."

Huh. Akashi mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan pendek di bawah rompi biru tua, dipadu dengan celana kain berwarna gelap dan sepatu pantofel mengkilap. Bukan hanya terlihat sedikit terlalu dewasa untuk penampilan anak SMP (yah, tentu saja, yang di hadapannya sekarang kan _Akashi-sama)_ tapi juga sedikit terlalu formal untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan di hari Sabtu. Oh, dan jangan lupakan _case_ biola di tangan kanan berhias arloji yang kelihatannya mahal itu.

Mungkin Akashi memang tidak sedang jalan-jalan, "Kau mau berangkat ke konser musik atau semacamnya?"

Akashi membalas senyum jahil kakak kelasnya dengan senyum sopan, "Biola yang kutitipkan di toko instrumen di ujung jalan baru selesai diservis. Dan tidak ada pertunjukan musik yang diadakan pukul setengah sepuluh pagi, Nijimura-san."

"Heh, dengan penampilan seperti itu siapa yang bisa menebak?" Nijimura mengangkat bahu, "Dan maaf, aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya pertunjukan musik diadakan. Menonton pertandingan basket jauh lebih seru daripada diam dan menonton orang main biola berjam-jam."

"Hal itu memang tidak salah," Akashi menanggapi dengan santai. "Tapi suara alunan lembut gesekan biola bagus untuk menenangkan pikiran. Mungkin aku harus bermain di depan Nijimura-san sekali-sekali?"

Ugh. Akashi yang seperti ini—yang sedang di luar tugas menjadi wakil kapten dan terlihat rileks dan tidak pelit senyum dan bertingkah seperti anak empat belas tahun pada umumnya ini—benar-benar _manis._ Nijimura sulit mengatasi yang manis-manis. "Apa yang membuatmu yakin sekali kalau permainan biolamu itu tidak membosankan seperti yang lainnya, huh? Dan apa maksudmu aku butuh penenang pikiran."

"Karena yang memainkannya adalah aku," Akashi menjawab seolah itu adalah penjelasan terlogis yang pernah ada. "Dan aku bilang begitu karena daritadi kulihat Nijimura-san berdiam diri di pinggir jalan sambil memasang wajah menyeramkan."

Senyum Nijimura luntur seketika. Ketahuan seperti itu benar-benar tidak keren, "Aku tidak memasang wajah menyeramkan! Wajahku memang begini sejak lahir!" Pemuda itu mengangkat _cup_ tanpa tutup berisi kopi di tangan, meneguknya sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku sedang mencari Haizaki."

"Ah," Akashi mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Kalian sedang.. jalan-jalan bersama?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sanggah Nijimura cepat. Untuk apa juga orang seperti dirinya jalan-jalan di hari libur bersama _Haizaki._ "Tadi aku sedang mengantri untuk beli kopi di Star Vakuzu saat terjadi keributan kecil di pintu masuk.. ternyata Haizaki sedang mencoba untuk meminta nomor telepon seorang gadis," bibir Nijimura mengerucut karena kesal. "Yang datang bersama seorang laki-laki—yang sudah pasti pacarnya—dan laki-laki itu tidak terima karena siapa yang tidak kesal kalau ada yang genit pada pacar sendiri? Lalu si bodoh Haizaki memulai keributan seperti biasa, menarik kerah laki-laki itu dan bersiap melayangkan tinju, membuat takut semua orang di toko."

Alis-alis Akashi sedikit mengernyit karena prihatin, "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia tidak jadi melakukannya. Aku meninju kepalanya duluan."

"...ah. Pada akhirnya _kau_ yang menakuti semua orang di toko."

Ekspresi Nijimura berubah memelas, "Kami diusir karena mengganggu ketenangan umum... Setidaknya aku dapat kopiku."

"Setidaknya kau dapat kopimu," Akashi mengangguk setuju. "Tapi seingatku, ini baru lewat seminggu sejak Haizaki merebut pacar Kise."

"Agaknya merebut pacar orang lain adalah pekerjaannya di waktu luang," balas Nijimura sambil memutar bola mata. "Oh, dan setelah kami keluar toko dia _langsung_ menggombali gadis lain yang sedang melintas! Dan lagi-lagi yang sudah punya pacar! Bayangkan itu Akashi!"

"Pasti tangan Nijimura-san gatal untuk meninju lagi."

"Ya! Prinsip 'mencuri'nya itu bukan cuma dalam hal mencuri teknik basket saja ternyata," pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang. "Si bodoh itu kabur sebelum aku sempat bertindak. Aku tidak bisa pulang dengan tenang sebelum menghajar wajah tololnya sekali lagi."

"Kalau begitu semoga beruntung mencari Haizaki," Akashi menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Mendengar cerita Nijimura-san membuatku ingin minum kopi juga. Aku akan ke Star Vakuzu setelah ini."

Mata Nijimura sedikit melebar mendengarnya. Ini—

Ini kesempatan untuk modus.

"Oh?" Nijimura mengangkat sebelah alis, "Aku belum pernah melihatmu beli kopi seperti ini.."

"Aku memang lebih suka teh daripada kopi, tapi sesekali minum kopi juga tidak buruk," tukas Akashi lembut. "Kadang-kadang aku ke sana dan memesan Vanilla Latte."

"Oh.. aku membeli Caffè Mocha tadi." Nijimura menatap _cup_ di tangannya sejenak sebelum menyodorkannya pada sang kouhai, "Sudah tidak terlalu panas sekarang. Mau cicip?"

Bola mata rubi yang membulat karena terkejut itu membuat Nijimura harus menahan senyum, karena Akashi jelas sekali sedang berusaha mengatur ekspresi wajahnya menjadi senetral mungkin—ah, membuat Akashi Seijuuro yang _stoic_ itu terkejut seperti ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

Tapi Nijimura masih memasang tampang santai, tetap bersikap biasa seperti tidak baru saja menawarkan _indirect kiss_ pada wakil kaptennya.

 _(Smooth_ sekali, Shuuzo.)

Butuh kira-kira lima detik sampai Akashi merespon; tersenyum seraya menunduk entah karena menyembunyikan semu merah akibat malu atau karena wajah santai Nijimura terlalu menggelikan untuk dilihat, "Apa boleh aku mencicipinya?"

"Tentu saja, kau kan kouhai-ku. Sedang mencoba menjadi senpai yang baik nih," Nijimura sengaja memutar _cup_ tersebut saat memberikannya pada Akashi. "Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau tidak sesuai seleramu."

"Terima kasih, Nijimura-san." Sekarang bibir Akashi tepat menghadap _spot_ tempat bibir Nijimura menempel saat meminum kopinya tadi. _Yes!_ Tinggal sedikit lagi... "Kapten, kau harus mengajakku ke Star Vakuzu sekali-sekali untuk mengenalkanku pada kopi-kopi enak lainnya. Kita bisa sekalian membahas _training menu_ dan membuat strategi baru saat sedang di sana."

...

Yang barusan itu—

Yang barusan itu _sudah_ _pasti_ ajakan _coffeedate_ dari Akashi Seijuuro kan!?

"Pfft, hahaha! Tentu saja, ayo pergi kapan-kapan.." Nijimura tidak tahan untuk tidak melepas tawa. "Kau boleh juga, Akashi."

Akashi lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyum sopan yang kesannya biasa saja, tapi matanya berkilat _senang_ dan hal itu membuat jantung Nijimura berdegup lebih cepat.

(Oke, mungkin Nijimura hanya sedikit naksir dengan wakil kaptennya yang kadang-kadang manis ini...)

(Atau mungkin tidak sedikit.)

Bibir Akashi yang semakin dekat dengan pinggiran _cup_ membuat detak jantung Nijimura semakin kacau di balik wajah _Cool_ _Senpai_ miliknya. Tinggal sebentar lagi, tinggal _sedikit_ lagi dan dia akan melakukan _indirect kiss_ dengan—

"Yak, ini sekarang jadi milikku~"

—Haizaki.

...

 _Haizaki._

Nijimura menganga lebar-lebar.

"Fuaah. Sankyu atas minumannya, Akashi," _Haizaki_ —yang muncul secara tiba-tiba entah darimana—mengelap bibirnya yang basah dengan lengan _blazer_ hitam yang dikenakannya. "Tapi ini Mocha biasa. Kupikir selera Akashi-sama lebih unik dari ini, ne~?"

Pemilik surai abu-abu itu mengembalikan _cup_ yang sudah kosong—si brengsek itu seenak jidat meminum Caffè Mocha hasil jerih payahnya mengantri sampai _kosong—_ ke tangan Akashi yang masih tertegun tanpa berkedip. Masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi, sampai akhirnya ujung-ujung bibir mungil itu berkedut dan membentuk senyuman tidak ramah, "Haizaki... Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

"Kau marah, Akashi~? Che, bagi anak orang kaya sepertimu membelinya lagi sama sekali bukan hal yang sulit, kan?"

Senyum Akashi digantikan oleh garis datar dan sorot mata dingin yang menjerit _itu bukan Mocha milikku dasar idiot._ "Lihat ke belakangmu."

"Hah?" Respon Haizaki mirip dengan suara Aomine yang sedang mengorek hidung dengan jari kelingking, "Memangnya kenapa—oh."

 _Oh._

Nijimura tersenyum menyeramkan dengan mata terpejam, lengkap dengan aura kehitaman yang tidak bersahabat menguar dari tubuhnya.

Mampus.

Haizaki berbalik menatap Akashi dengan gerakan hati-hati, "...aku tidak tahu kau sedang bersama Kapten." _Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sedang bersama iblis ini, pendek!?_

"Mungkin kau harus melihat keadaan dulu sebelum seenaknya merebut dan menghabiskan minuman lain. _Bodoh."_ Balas Akashi datar, "Dan Mocha yang tadi milik Nijimura-san, cepat minta maaf."

"Punya Nijimura—oh." Haizaki melebarkan mata, tangannya naik untuk mengelap bibirnya sekali lagi, "Oh... ew."

"Ew itu _maksudnya apa."_

Tenggorokan Haizaki tercekat saat sebuah tangan dengan aura kehitaman yang tadi mencengkram bahunya tiba-tiba. _Hii! Mampus_ _kuadrat_ _! Aku keceplosan bicara!_ "D-doumo, Nijimura-san, ha ha..! Kita bertemu beberapa menit lalu.. kan."

Nijimura masih tersenyum seperti malaikat jadi-jadian, "Kau akan membayar untuk Mocha yang tadi." _Dan karena sudah menggagalkan_ indirect kiss _-ku bersama Akashi! Bocah sialan!_

"Tadi Akashi yang memegangnya, bukan salahku mengira itu miliknya kan!" Haizaki mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membela diri, "Dan lagi aku tidak sadar Nijimura-san sedang berdiri tepat di depan sini! Jangan salahkan aku!"

"Kau tidak melihat Nijimura-san yang _tinggi_ seperti itu?" Timpal Akashi dengan nada tajam.

"Heh, aku melihat ada orang di dekatmu tapi ya hanya itu. Rambut hitam kan pasaran," balas Haizaki enteng. "Kupikir dia supirmu atau semacamnya, tidak penting."

 _"Haizaki..."_

 _Hiiii! Shimatta!_ Dia benar-benar lupa iblis itu masih tepat di belakangnya! "Ampun Kapten—jangan pukul wajahku lagi! Tidak ada gadis-gadis yang mau memberikan nomor telepon kalau wajahku babak belur!"

"Bah! Yang barusan itu kau persis terdengar seperti _Kise_ _!_ _"_

"Sialan, jangan samakan aku dengannya— _oh shit oh shit_ ampun Kapten ampun—!"

"Kau berani memanggil senpai-mu _sialan,_ hah!? Bocah tengik!"

Akashi menghembuskan nafas panjang yang menarik perhatian keduanya, "Aku akan pulang sekarang. Silahkan lanjutkan rutinitas kalian seperti biasa, tapi tolong jangan berlebihan. Kalau ribut di pinggir jalan seperti ini kalian akan mengganggu ketenangan umum lagi."

Nijimura yang sedang mengunci leher Haizaki dengan kedua lengannya ("Sesak, Nijimura-san—!") tidak bisa menahan nada kecewa di suaranya, "Secepat ini?"

"Ya, aku ada kursus piano siang nanti. Harus segera kembali ke rumah," jelas Akashi. Kemudian pemilik surai merah itu menatap _cup_ kosong di tangannya, melanjutkan, "Nijimura-san.. Haizaki menghabiskan kopimu tadi juga sebagiannya salahku. Aku bisa menggantinya, kalau kau mau?"

"Apa? Tidak, tidak usah! Kau ini terlalu baik," Nijimura mengambil _cup_ tidak berisi itu dari tangan Akashi, kemudian mempererat kuncian lengannya lagi, "Pulanglah, tidak apa-apa kok. Kalau ada yang harus menggantinya ya tentu saja Haizaki."

 _"Ohok.. aku.. tidak bisa nafas... Kapten..."_

"Che! Bagus kalau begitu."

Akashi memberikan senyum sopan lagi sebelum pergi, "Baiklah. Aku permisi, Nijimura-san."

"Iya.. Jaa, Akashi." _Indirect kiss_ -ku..

 _"Ohok_ —cuma permisi ke Kapten, huh? Aku juga di sini, merah brengsek! Jangan abaikan aku—!"

"Diam," perintah singkat dari pemuda bersurai hitam itu langsung dituruti oleh sang kouhai—atau mungkin karena kouhai kurang ajar itu mulai kesulitan bicara. Wajah Haizaki juga mulai bersemu keunguan tidak jelas, mungkin karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen.. huh. Biarkan saja lah.

Sosok Akashi yang membawa _case_ biola menghilang di belokan di ujung jalan, entah pergi ke mana. Mungkin mencari tempat mobilnya diparkir atau semacamnya.

Haah..

Ingatkan Nijimura untuk memesan menu lain jika berkunjung ke _coffeeshop_ —Caffè Mocha membuatnya baper.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Akashi?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dari layar ponsel yang tengah digenggam di tangan kanan, terlihat sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara berat kapten tim basketnya. "Selamat sore, Nijimura-san."

(Akashi memegang lolipop berwarna _pink_ tua yang masih utuh di tangan kiri. Sejak kapan Akashi suka makan permen..?)

"Sore juga," hari ini wakil kaptennya mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih polos, dikancing rapi bahkan sampai ke kerahnya. Huh, _dorky_ sekali—yang membuat Nijimura bingung adalah kenapa menurutnya Akashi terlihat sangat manis mengenakan kemeja itu. "Sedang apa di luar konbini seperti ini?"

"Kami baru selesai belajar bersama di rumah Kuroko," Akashi mengedikkan dagunya ke pintu masuk konbini. "Lalu Murasakibara kehabisan perbekalan _snack_ -nya dan minta diantar ke sini. Aomine mengusulkan semuanya pergi untuk membeli es Gori-Gori Kun, jadi itu yang kami lakukan sekarang."

"Tunggu sebentar," Nijimura mengangkat satu tangannya, mengisyaratkan Akashi untuk berhenti bicara. _"Kami_ yang kau maksud itu—" manik abu-abu mendelik ke arah pintu kaca, melihat bayangan surai pirang, hijau, dan biru tua yang berkumpul di dekat kasir. Pemilik surai ungu mungkin masih sibuk memilih-milih _snack,_ dan pemilik surai biru langit paling-paling tidak terlihat seperti biasa. "—Kiseki no Sedai. _All team?"_

Akashi tersenyum sekali lagi, _"All team."_

Nijimura tidak tahan untuk tidak mendengus geli. Lucu juga melihat kouhai-kouhai-nya yang Kiseki itu masih menghabiskan waktu bersama di akhir pekan seperti ini, bahkan Akashi yang termasuk jarang terlihat bersama mereka di luar kegiatan klub basket. "Bagus kalau kalian semakin akrab di tahun kedua ini," Nijimura mengembalikan pandangannya ke bola mata semerah rubi itu. "Tapi kenapa kau berada di luar?"

"Ah," Akashi mengantungkan ponsel merahnya ke dalam saku celana, kemudian menjilat permen di tangannya setelah mengalihkan mata. "Bukan apa-apa, Nijimura-san. Aku baru saja ingin kembali masuk."

"Jelas ada apa-apanya karena kau terlihat lumayan kesal tadi..." _Jilatan yang barusan itu untuk apa_ _? Pengalih perhatian!?_ "Sudah, cepat katakan. Ini perintah Kapten."

Akashi menghembuskan nafas panjang. Mustahil untuk mengelak bila Nijimura sudah mengeluarkan _Perintah Kapten._ "Supirku bersikeras untuk mengantarku pulang sekarang," jelasnya dengan suara datar. Lidah _pink_ -nya lagi-lagi menyembul keluar untuk mencicip _flavor_ stroberi pada lolipopnya, "Ayah bilang aku sudah terlalu lama 'bermain-main' dan 'membuang waktu'. Meskipun kami sudah selesai belajar, aku masih ingin bersama yang lain.. dan rumahku satu arah dengan Midorima, seharusnya kita bisa pulang sama-sama."

"Ah." _Apa jahat kalau aku ingin menculik dan membawamu kabur dari Tuan Besar Akashi._ "Sayang sekali, padahal ini hari libur.. ayahmu menyebalkan. Seseorang harus memberitahunya tentang pentingnya memberi kebebasan pada anak untuk bersenang-senang."

"Mungkin suatu hari nanti beliau akan sadar sendiri," Akashi kembali tersenyum sopan. "Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan. Nijimura-san sendiri sedang apa ke sini?"

"Uh, Ibu pergi menemani Ayah kontrol ke dokter sejak siang, tapi belum pulang juga.. di rumah tidak ada makanan," Nijimura memanyunkan bibirnya. "Dan aku sedang malas masak. Biar adik-adikku makan yakitori atau katsu saja malam ini."

"Nijimura-san.."

"Aku tahu persis kau mau bilang apa," Nijimura menyeringai jahil. "Tenang saja, aku cuma melakukan ini sekali-sekali. Lagipula makanan instan dari konbini tidak sehat kalau terus-menerus dikonsumsi, benar kan?"

Akashi jelas sekali sedang menyembunyikan senyum dengan cara mengemut lolipopnya, "Syukurlah kalau Nijimura-san mengerti."

Topik pembicaraan sudah habis dan Nijimura hanya berdiri dalam diam, menonton Akashi asyik sendiri dengan lolipop sialan miliknya itu. Apa Akashi sengaja menjilat benda _pink_ itu sambil menatap lurus mata abu-abu Nijimura? Atau anak itu sama sekali tidak sadar sedang melakukannya? Yah, tidak ada yang tahu, mungkin Kamisama sekalipun tidak tahu jalan pikiran seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

(Nijimura tersedak angin lewat tiba-tiba; kalimat 'Akashi sengaja menjilat benda _pink_ itu' terdengar agak ambigu di kepalanya.)

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka makanan manis," pemilik surai eboni itu berbasa-basi setelah menemukan suaranya lagi. Ia butuh minum—menonton adik kelasnya makan lolipop entah kenapa membuat Nijimura haus.

"Memang tidak terlalu suka," Akashi mengangguk. "Tapi ini traktiran Murasakibara. Kise dibelikan rasa lemon, Aomine rasa _blu_ _e_ _ber_ _ry_ _,_ Kuroko rasa vanila, dan Midorima rasa macha. Hadiah karena sudah menemaninya belajar hari ini, katanya."

"Aku tidak tahu ada lolipop rasa macha." _Dan kau dibelikan rasa stroberi..._ Nijimura melirik surai merah milik Akashi dan lolipop di tangannya secara bergantian, melihat sedikit kesamaan warna pada keduanya dan menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan 'imut'.

"Aku juga baru tahu tadi," lolipop itu berpindah tangan saat Akashi merogoh saku celana kirinya, mengambil tiga lolipop lain yang masih dibungkus dengan berbagai macam warna. "Murasakibara membelikanku lebih karena aku mengizinkannya makan keripik kentang selama belajar sedangkan Midorima melarangnya. Nijimura-san mau satu?"

"Tidak usah," balas sang senpai singkat. "Aku tidak suka yang manis-manis."

"Sayang sekali," ketiga permen _stick_ itu kembali masuk ke dalam saku. Akashi lalu terdiam, mengemut lolipop miliknya sejenak sebelum menyodorkannya ke wajah Nijimura, "Yang rasa stroberi tidak terlalu manis, ada rasa asamnya sedikit. Nijimura-san mau cicip?"

 _...hah._

Nijimura menganga dengan tidak elit.

Ini—

Apa ini yang mereka sebut _second chance!?_

Kapten tim basket Teikou itu mengatupkan rahangnya, berusaha mengembalikan wajah kalemnya yang biasa. Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Dan yang lebih penting, Nijimura tidak salah mengira ada maksud terselubung di balik pertanyaan (yang sepertinya tidak) inosen Akashi tadi, kan? Yang bersangkutan sih masih terlihat netral-netral saja, namun matanya berkilat seperti waktu itu.

Anak ini _pasti_ sengaja.

Nijimura berdehem dua kali sebelum memberikan senyum gemas, "Kau terang-terangan sekali, Akashi-sama."

Satu alis merah naik untuk berlagak inosen, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Nijimura-san bicarakan."

"Begitukah?" _Sekalian langsung bilang saja kalau mau ciuman tidak langsung denganku._ _.!_

Akashi mengulum senyum, mengangkat _stick_ lolipop itu lebih dekat lagi ke bibir kakak kelasnya. Benar-benar terlalu terang-terangan—mungkin yang kesal karena Episode Caffè Mocha beberapa waktu lalu bukan Nijimura saja. "Nijimura-san jadi mencicipinya atau tidak?"

"Baiklah, baiklah," Nijimura mendekatkan wajahnya lebih lagi. "Kujilat sekali saja, oke? Cuma ingin tahu rasa stroberi ini seperti apa..." _Yes._ Akhirnya bisa melakukan _indirect kiss_ dengan Akashi!

Wajah Akashi masih tidak mengalami perubahan apa-apa—sampai lidah Nijimura mengintip keluar, hendak mencicip _flavor_ buah pada permen yang tengah ia pegang dan wakil kapten tim basket itu merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Wajahnya juga bersemu merah—seperti respon manusia pada umumnya saat sedang merasakan malu—dan saat itu juga Nijimura sadar bukan dirinya saja yang degup jantungnya berpacu dengan tidak normal.

 _Aku bersumpah akan mengajaknya kencan dengan benar setelah ini—_

"Aka-chin, lolipopnya buatku ya~"

—atau setidaknya itu yang Nijimura pikirkan tadi.

...

Nijimura nyaris kena serangan jantung.

Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah lengan _coveralls_ berwarna ungu yang dikenakan Murasakibara—tangan panjang milik _center_ tim basket mereka itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan kecil Akashi, menarik tangan itu ke arah wajahnya untuk mengemut lolipop milik pemuda bersurai merah itu. Lolipop yang (merupakan akses _indirect kiss_ -nya) seharusnya sudah Nijimura cicipi beberapa detik lalu—

 _Slurrpp._

 _Plop_ _._

Bunyi itu _—_

"Ah, Aka-chin," panggil Murasakibara dengan tonjolan kecil di pipi. _Jangan bilang—_ "Lolipopnya terhisap semua~ Gomen, gomen~ Aka-chin masih punya banyak, kan?"

Nijimura dan Akashi melirik lolipop yang kini tinggal berupa _stick_ tanpa permen secara bersamaan.

 _...kali ini apa lagi!?_

"Murasakibara," Akashi memejamkan matanya sejenak. _Tahan.. tahan..._ "Kau sudah makan banyak permen sejak tadi kan. Dan seingatku, lolipop yang barusan itu sudah jadi milikku."

"Eeh~ Datte, aku tidak tahan saat melihat lolipop stroberi tadi~ Warnanya mirip rambut Aka-chin," balas pemuda tinggi itu dengan nada malas khasnya. "Jadi aku langsung memakannya tanpa berpikir dulu~"

Manik keabuan Nijimura membulat sempurna. _Kenapa bocah ini santai sekali saat mengatakan hal tadi_ _!?_

"Tapi tetap tidak sopan, Murasakibara," timpal Akashi lagi dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Frustasi tapi masih mencoba sabar, seperti sedang berhadapan dengan anak kecil yang bermasalah. "Tadi Nijimura-san mau mencicipinya sedikit, tapi lolipopnya langsung kau makan tanpa bersisa seperti itu."

"Ah.." Melihat bulatan kecil yang masih menonjol dari dalam pipi itu membuat Nijimura semakin jengkel, "Maafkan aku, Kapten~" Bibir Nijimura semakin maju saja mendengarnya. "Maafkan aku, Aka-chin.. Aka-chin marah?"

 _Ya! Katakan ya! Marahi saja bayi besar ini!_ "...tidak kok. Tidak apa-apa." _Apa!? Akashi, kau ini terlalu bias dengan si rakus ini_ _!_

"Benarkah? Yeey sankyuu~"

"Mm. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi." Kemudian Akashi memindahkan pandangan matanya, "Nijimura-san.." _Sepertinya_ indirect kiss _kita gagal lagi._

"Apa." Biar saja kalau nada bicaranya kelewat galak, Nijimura sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Akashi menyunggingkan senyum sopan sekali lagi, "Maaf soal tadi. Dan, senang bisa bertemu Nijimura-san di sini. Meski kebetulan bertemu saja." Matanya kembali beralih pada manik _amethyst,_ "Murasakibara, apa yang lain sudah selesai?"

"Un~ Tapi Mine-chin bertengkar dengan Kise-chin entah karena apa dan Mido-chin berisik seperti biasa, makanya aku keluar~ Aku belum melihat Kuro-chin.. mungkin dia hilang."

Dan benar saja, di balik pintu kaca terlihat Aomine yang sedang menjambak rambut pirang milik Kise dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Nijimura semakin mempertanyakan anggota tim basketnya itu benar murid SMP atau tidak, "Aku akan mengecek ke dalam sebentar." _Tunggu, memangnya mereka siapa, Akashi? Anak-anakmu!?_ "Sampai ketemu di sekolah, Nijimura-san."

"Ah.. iya, sampai ketemu." _Indirect kiss_ -ku..

Hening yang mengekor setelah kepergian Akashi membuat Nijimura berpikir keras. Seharusnya dia ikut masuk dan melaksanakan tugasnya untuk membeli makanan kan? Adik-adiknya pasti kebingungan karena ia tidak kunjung pulang juga. Tapi _mood_ Nijimura sudah rusak sekarang, pemuda itu sudah malas untuk bertemu muka dengan para kouhai-nya. Apa ia harus ke konbini yang lain? Ia jauh lebih malas untuk itu sih, tapi...

"Kapten," suara malas Murasakibara membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Apa," bulatan lolipop di dalam mulut si rakus itu sudah hilang, mungkin sudah meleleh setelah terus-menerus diemut. Akses _indirect kiss_ -nya..!

Nijimura menghembuskan nafas panjang seperti orangtua yang kelelahan. Ya sudahlah. Toh yang ada di pikiran Murasakibara cuma makanan, bayi besar itu mungkin tidak sadar baru saja mengganggu momen penting dan menggagalkan ciuman tidak langsungnya dengan Akashi—

"Kalau lain kali Kapten macam-macam dengan Aka-chin lagi, aku akan menghancurkanmu."

— _tidak jadi._

 _"Aku_ yang seharusnya menghancurkanmu setelah kejadian barusan, bocah sialan! Turunkan kepalamu, akan kusentil dahimu sampai berlubang!"

"Yada~"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku ada pertanyaan," pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang duduk selonjoran mengacungkan sebatang _snack_ Pocky di tangannya ke arah Nijimura. "Setelah Murasakibara mengganggu kalian, apa kau mendatangi Akashi lagi dan jadi mengajaknya kencan?"

"...tidak," alis-alis Nijimura mengernyit. "Momennya sudah rusak. Ajakan kencan yang tadinya sudah di ujung lidah itu—hilang begitu saja."

"Kau membuatku malu." _Small forward_ cadangan itu mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian berseru lantang, "Oi semuanya, dengarkan! Kapten Nijimura itu orang yang payah! Kapten kalian tidak punya nyali!"

"Diam, bodoh, anak-anak kelas dua melihat ke arah sini! Jangan rusak _image_ -ku!"

Nijimura dan dua teman dekatnya—Kubota Masaya dan Sekiguchi Tooru—sedang berkumpul di salah satu pojok _gym_ tempat diadakannya latihan basket para anggota _first-string_ sekarang. Pemuda yang memegang jabatan Kapten itu menyempatkan diri untuk menceritakan kronologi masalah yang tengah di hadapinya sejak beberapa minggu lalu seusai latihan basket: bukan hanya sekali tapi dua kali di- _cockblock_ oleh kouhai-kouhai tidak tahu diri.

(Beberapa anggota lain yang belum ke kamar ganti untuk mandi dan sedang duduk-duduk di sekitar pojokan tempat ketiga senpai kelas tiga itu berkumpul mencoba untuk mencuri dengar, sedikit banyak penasaran tentang _apa_ yang membuat Kapten mereka sampai mencak-mencak seperti itu—serius, siapa sih yang berani cari masalah dengan _Kapten Nijimura?_ —namun tatapan membunuh dari yang bersangkutan dan teguran galak 'Apa lihat-lihat!?' membuat mereka mengurungkan niat untuk menguping.)

"Itu menjelaskan kenapa aku merasakan aura-aura aneh saat kau dan Akashi berdiri bersebelahan saat mengatur jalannya latihan tadi," kali ini Kubota yang duduk di sampingnya ikut berkomentar. "Ada semacam.. ketegangan yang... Sekiguchi, istilah apa yang kita pelajari di kelas waktu itu? Waktu pelajaran bahasa Inggris."

Diam sejenak, lalu, _"Sexual tension."_

"Ah, iya, _sexual tension._ Sedangkan keadaanmu sekarang disebut _sexually frustrated_ —"

 _CTAK._

"Itu pelajaran bahasa Inggris materi apa hah!?"

"Ampun Kapten!"

"Itu tidak penting," Sekiguchi menyela sambil meringis melihat nasib temannya. Sentilan maut milik Nijimura sakitnya tidak main-main. "Nijimura, kau sudah mengejar Akashi sejak semester lalu kan? Kenapa tidak langsung mengajaknya kencan daripada modus-modus tidak jelas? Kalau alasanmu adalah 'takut ditolak' aku akan memukul wajahmu sekarang juga."

"Aku tidak _mengejar Akashi,"_ balas Nijimura dengan penuh penekanan. Karena ia yakin Akashi sendiri juga mengejarnya—jadi aksi kejar-mengejar yang menyedihkan ini tidak sepihak darinya saja. "Dan kenapa kau jadi mempermasalahkan aku mengajaknya kencan atau tidak? Kita sedang membicarakan Haizaki dan Murasakibara tadi, jangan keluar topik!"

"Jangan marah-marah," Kubota mengetuk kepala kaptennya dengan botol minuman isotonik kosong setelah sakit di dahinya sudah mereda. "Rilekslah sedikit! Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya hari ini ulang tahunmu?"

"Ya," balas Nijimura datar. "Lari tiga puluh keliling dulu kalau kau mau minta traktiran."

"Tega sekali—aku _temanmu_ sejak kelas satu!"

"Oh.. aku bahkan lupa," Sekiguchi menyahut tanpa bersalah sama sekali. Pemuda itu menyodorkan _stick_ Pocky lagi yang ukurannya tinggal setengah, "Otaome, kuberikan setengah batang Pocky ini padamu. _Indirect kiss_ gratis dariku: tanpa halangan atau kouhai pengganggu."

Nijimura mendadak pundung mendengarnya, "Aku maunya _indirect kiss_ dengan Akashi..."

"Hei Kubota, kau kenal orang menyedihkan ini? Karena aku tidak."

"Ayolah, Kapten," _shooting guard_ cadangan itu menyikut pinggang temannya tajam. "Datangi wakilmu itu dan ajak dia kencan sekarang— _sekarang._ Dan kalau lagi-lagi ada kouhai yang mengganggumu biar aku dan Sekiguchi yang urus."

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'wakilmu!? Kau juga di posisi wakil kapten, bodoh!"

"Nih, Pocky terakhirku," Sekiguchi mengambil _stick_ coklat terakhirnya dari bungkus dan memberikannya pada sang kapten. "Gunakan dengan bijak, karena cuma sisa satu."

Nijimura menatap _snack_ batang di tangannya dengan wajah masam, "Ini untuk apa?"

"Oh, Kamisama—gigit ujungnya, suruh Akashi menggigit di ujung yang sama; kau dapat ciuman tidak langsungmu!"

"Ini tidak seperti minum kopi dari gelas yang sama atau menjilat lolipop yang sama!"

"Banyak mau," Kubota memutar bola mata di balik poninya yang kelewat panjang. "Cepat panggil Akashi sekarang, selagi Pelatih Sanada masih di luar!"

Nijimura bangkit dari duduknya sambil menggerutu. Teman macam apa mereka, mengatur dan menyuruhnya ini dan itu? Bukan urusan mereka kalau ia memang sudah naksir dan mengejar Akashi sejak semester lalu tapi tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali, kan? Bukan urusan mereka, kan!?

(Oke.. yang barusan itu menyedihkan sekali.)

Mata keabuannya menyapu seluruh isi _gym_ dengan tajam. Sampai akhirnya terhenti di kepala bersurai merah terang yang sedang berkumpul di pinggir lapangan, bersama kepala bersurai warna-warni milik anak-anak kelas dua yang Kiseki itu. Ketemu...

Entah kenapa melihat wakil kaptennya itu membuat tatapan Nijimura melunak, "Akashi, ada waktu sebentar?"

Suara bariton khas kaptennya yang memanggil dengan lantang membuat Akashi menghentikan kegiatan mengobrolnya dengan Midorima. "Tentu saja, Nijimura-san," balasnya dengan suara lantang yang sama.

Melihat Nijimura dan Akashi yang sama-sama melangkah menuju satu sama lain membuat Murasakibara mengernyit. Yah, mungkin Kaptennya itu tidak berniat macam-macam lagi, cuma ingin membahas urusan klub dan tanggung jawab kapten-wakil seperti biasa yang membosankan...

Tapi benda di tangan Nijimura membuat mata sayunya sedikit melebar. "Mido-chin, Mido-chin."

"Ada apa nanodayo?"

"Kapten sedang memegang Pocky," alis-alis Murasakibara saling bertaut. "Kapten mendatangi Aka-chin sambil memegang sebatang Pocky. Jangan bilang itu tidak aneh, Mido-chin."

"Hah?"

"Aku juga melihatnya Murasakibara-kun," yang bertubuh paling kecil dalam lingkaran mereka menimpali. "Memang agak aneh, menurutku."

"Nee, benar kan, Kuro-chin?"

"Ada apa, ssu? Sedang membicarakan apa?" Kise yang baru saja datang—tubuhnya diseret oleh Aomine—bertanya dengan antusias, sebelum wajahnya kembali berubah galak, "Aominecchi, lepaskan ssu! Aku bisa jalan sendiri, jangan menarikku terus!"

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak meladeni Haizaki, kan!? Kalau aku tidak menyeretmu ke sini nanti kau kalah _one-on-one_ lagi dan jatuh dengan dramatis di tengah lapangan seperti orang bodoh lagi!"

"Apa—kenapa kau jadi marah padaku, jelas-jelas Shougo-kun yang memulai tadi! Dan aku tidak _jatuh dengan dramatis,_ waktu itu aku benar-benar jatuh dan itu sakit, ssu! Aominecchi _baka!"_

"Teme—"

"Kalian berisik, nanodayo!" _Lucky item_ Cancer hari ini, sebuah pemukul lalat, mendarat keras di kepala dua pendatang baru itu. ("Sakit, Midorima!" "Hidoi-ssu Midorimacchi!") "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu Kise, kami sedang mengamati Akashi dan Nijimura-san."

Aomine mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking, "Haa? Akashi dan Nijimura-san kenapa?"

"Tadi Nijimura-san memanggil Akashi-kun," jelas Kuroko. "Dan setelah kami lihat lagi ternyata Nijimura-san sedang membawa sebatang Pocky. Kapten terlihat canggung membawanya, jadi sepertinya dia tidak sedang makan Pocky daritadi.. dan setahuku Kapten tidak suka makanan manis."

"Ah!" Kise yang sudah lepas dari cengkraman Aomine menjentikkan jarinya, "Jangan-jangan hari ini Pocky Day!?"

"Kise-chin baaka~" Murasakibara menyahut dengan suara malas. "Pocky Day itu tanggal sebelas November, sedangkan hari ini tanggal sepuluh Juli~"

"Eehh aku kan asal menebak, Murasakicchi! Tapi kalau urusan _snack,_ memang kau ahlinya sih, ssu..."

"Hari ini bukan Pocky Day, nanodayo." Tangan kiri Midorima naik untuk membenahi letak kacamatanya, "Dan _lucky item_ Cancer hari ini bukan Pocky, tapi pemukul lalat seperti milikku. Jadi aku tidak tahu kenapa Nijimura-san membawa-bawa Pocky seperti itu, nanodayo."

" _Lucky item_ Cancer.. sepuluh Juli…" Manik-manik safir Aomine membulat sempurna, "Oh iya, kau dan Nijimura-san sama-sama Cancer—hari ini ulang tahunnya kan!? Sepuluh Juli!?"

"Eehh?" Kise memekik terkejut. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kapten, ssu!"

"Mine-chin, aku juga baru ingat," setetes keringat mengalir dari pelipis Murasakibara. "Ulang tahun Kapten.. untungnya _summer camp_ tahun ini tidak jatuh pada tanggal sepuluh Juli, ne…"

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang _summer camp_ tahun lalu, nodayo.."

"Ada apa dengan _summer camp_ tahun lalu, ssu? Kurokocchi, apa yang Murasakicchi dan Midorimacchi bicarakan? Aku kan baru bergabung..!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Kise-kun," Kuroko menggeleng. "Saat itu aku masih di _third-string_ jadi kegiatannya terpisah, tidak seperti dua _string_ lainnya. Bagaimana, Aomine-kun?"

"Etto.." Aomine mengusap tengkuk lehernya sejenak. "Yang jelas waktu itu anak-anak kelas satu menderita... Lari dua puluh keliling tambahan seusai latihan di bawah terik matahari, disuruh jalan jongkok juga kurasa? Dan masih banyak lagi, Nijimura-san menyuruh macam-macam, alibinya sih latihan untuk menguatkan otot kaki.."

Kise dan Kuroko bergidik ngeri.

 _Jalan jongkok di bawah terik matahari!?_

"I-itu namanya penindasan, ssu! Aku tahu Kapten Nijimura seseram iblis, tapi kan tetap saja-!"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada korban serius! Yah, cuma si bodoh ini—" Aomine mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke Murasakibara, "—yang terkapar di pinggir laut karena persediaan _snack_ -nya disita. Haizaki juga ambruk, tapi dia memang lemah kan."

" _Shougo-kun_ yang selalu mengalahkanku itu sampai _ambruk,_ ssu!?"

"Eh.. berarti kau lebih lemah darinya, Kise."

" _Aominecchi!"_

"Haizaki ambruk bukan karena kelelahan, Aomine." Midorima mengoreksi, "Tapi karena Nijimura-san melemparinya dengan buah kelapa, kau ingat?"

Kise dan Kuroko lagi-lagi bergidik ngeri.

 _Kapten tim basket macam apa yang melempari anggotanya dengan buah kelapa!?_

"Oh iya.. intinya dia ambruk kan. Yang waktu itu sanggup sampai selesai cuma aku, kau, dan Akashi."

"Akashi-kun sanggup melewati semua itu?" Tanya Kuroko takjub, mengingat ukuran tubuhnya dengan sang wakil kapten yang.. tidak jauh berbeda.

"Iya! Meski tubuhnya kecil, tapi staminanya lumayan juga," balas Aomine seraya mengacak surai biru langit milik _shadow_ -nya. "Syukurlah kau belum masuk _first-string_ waktu itu, Tetsu! Karena kau pasti yang pertama ambruk, hahaha!"

"...Aomine-kun kejam."

"Tapi yang Aomine katakan itu benar, Kuroko."

"Midorima-kun juga kejam."

"Sebenarnya klub macam apa yang kumasuki ini, ssuu!?"

"Kalian semua berisik~" Murasakibara yang daritadi diam kembali bersuara, "Kalau masih ribut begini, nanti kita tidak bisa memata-matai Aka-chin dan Kapten dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, kan~"

Kuroko mencuri pandang ke dua orang yang sedang dibicarakan, "Murasakibara-kun semangat sekali 'memata-matai' mereka ya."

"Un, tentu saja~ Karena aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Aka-chin," _center_ berambut ungu itu terdiam sebentar. "Dan kalau bisa aku juga ingin minta Pocky-nya Kapten, sih~"

Beberapa langkah dari kerumunan bersurai warna-warni itu, Nijimura yang telinganya sudah panas menatap wakil kaptennya dengan empat siku-siku di dahi, "Akashi..."

"Ya, Nijimura-san?"

"Kau tahu aku bisa mendengar semua yang teman-temanmu bicarakan daritadi kan."

"...aku akan menyuruh mereka minta maaf setelah ini."

"Kise bilang 'Kapten Nijimura seseram iblis'."

"Aku tidak bisa menyangkal hal itu."

"Murasakibara bicara seolah-olah aku orang jahat."

"Aku.. tidak terlalu mengerti soal itu."

Nijimura mulai sakit kepala sebelah. Ditengoknya Kubota dan Sekiguchi yang sama-sama mengacungkan jempol di seberang lapangan, dan Nijimura mengangkat kepalan tinjunya sebagai balasan. "Sebenarnya kenapa Kapten memanggilku?"

Oh iya. Nijimura hampir saja lupa, "Er, ini.." Tangannya mengangkat _stick_ coklat yang tengah dipegangnya, "Ini Pocky."

Akashi mengerjap sekali. "Aku tahu itu Pocky..?"

 _Well, duh._ Nijimura merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang, "Aku juga tahu kalau kau tahu! Uh.. sebenarnya..." _Sebenarnya Pocky ini harus diapakan!?_

Sorot mata Akashi melunak sedikit, "Nijimura-san kelihatannya gugup. Karena apa pun itu, haruskah kita bicara di tempat lain?"

"Tidak, tidak! Di sini saja tidak apa-apa," _Nijimura Shuuzo itu orangnya pantang mundur, sialan! Dia tidak akan ciut hanya karena hal sepele semacam ini!_ "Sekalian biar orang-orang tahu semuanya."

Akashi makin keheranan sekarang. "Sebenarnya kita mau membicarakan apa, Nijimura-san?"

"Apa kau tahu cara bermain Pocky Game?"

Hening.

Anak-anak kelas dua yang sedang konsentrasi menguping tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri membeku. Di seberang lapangan, seseorang menyerukan _'Aho!'_ dan kedengarannya seperti suara Sekiguchi.

Bodo amat.

"Aku.. pernah mendengar tentang itu sedikit," jawab Akashi ragu-ragu. "Dan Kise pernah mempraktikkannya dengan Kuroko, meski Kuroko menolak keras dan Pocky itu akhirnya dimakan Murasakibara."

Apa pun yang kouhai-kouhai gilanya lakukan, Nijimura tidak mau tahu lagi. "Oke, jadi ini permainan pertamamu kan."

Kapten tim basket itu memasukkan ujung _stick_ tersebut ke mulutnya, menundukkan kepala untuk menyamakan tinggi badan dan Akashi mendengar nafasnya sendiri tercekat, "Kau dapat ujung yang coklat. Ayo main."

"S-sekarang?"

"Sekarang," Nijimura mengangguk. Tidak dihiraukannya suara protes Murasakibara ("Mido-chin, apa yang Kapten lakukan!?" "Diamlah, nodayo, aku juga sama bingungnya dengan kau!") dan Kubota yang _facepalm_ terlihat dari ujung matanya ("Sebenarnya _apa_ yang si bodoh itu pikirkan!?").

"Aku tahu kau benci kekalahan," lanjut pria bersurai eboni itu sambil menatap manik rubi Akashi lekat-lekat. "Yang mematahkan _stick_ -nya duluan kalah. Kalau kau ingin menang, makan Pocky ini sampai habis dan jangan sampai _stick_ ini patah... Sedekat apa pun wajah kita nantinya."

Akashi menelan ludahnya sejenak. Sedekat apa pun wajah kita nantinya...

Bukan Akashi Seijuuro namanya kalau ia sampai kalah.

"Nijimura-san," Akashi mendongakkan kepalanya, bersiap untuk menggigit ujung Pocky berlapis coklat. "Sebenarnya kau sedang melakukan apa?"

Jeda sebentar. Lalu menyeringai jahil, "Berimprovisasi."

 _(Charming_ sekali, Shuuzo.)

Mata Akashi terbelalak untuk beberapa detik, sebelum tersenyum kecil dan mengambil gigitan pertama.

 _Manisnya keterlaluan._

Yosh, respon positif dari Akashi mungkin berarti 'improvisasi' Nijimura tidak konyol-konyol amat.

(Kise yang menahan diri untuk tidak kejang-kejang mencubit lengan _tan_ Aomine sekuat tenaga—mungkin reflek—dan yang bersangkutan menyikut pipinya dengan tajam, "Sakit, idiot!"

"Ow! Jangan wajahku, Aominecchi!" Model remaja itu mengusap pipi mulusnya sebelum kembali terlihat seperti di ambang histeris, "Tapi tapi tapi—Akashicchi dan Kapten Nijimura terlalu _genit_ —apa ini normal, ssu!? Apa ini biasa terjadi!?"

"Jangan tanya aku! Biasanya kalau mereka modus-modusan juga tidak separah ini!"

" _Modus-modusan_ —jadi hal ini normal-normal saja, begitu ssu!?")

Nijimura mengambil gigitan ketiganya, kali ini gigitan besar. Empat siku-siku di dahinya kembali muncul karena kesal—suara cempreng si anak baru itu benar-benar menyebalkan—tapi wajah netral Akashi yang semakin mendekat dan masih sibuk dengan Pocky di mulut itu mampu membuatnya betah. Yah, kalau diteliti lebih lanjut lagi, wajah kouhai-nya yang jarang terlihat manis itu memang sudah mulai bersemu kemerahan sih...

Karena jarak di antara mereka yang semakin memendek saja—

"...apa-apaan ini?"

Nijimura dan Akashi sama-sama membeku.

Suara itu. Suara familiar yang selalu mengiringi jalannya latihan basket mereka—

"Oho, ada apa ini?" Suara khas pria dewasa yang lainnya kembali terdengar. "Tidak kusangka, Nijimura-kun dan Akashi-kun ternyata _begitu_ ya..."

—Pelatih Sanada,

Yang datang bersama _Kepala Pelatih Shirogane._

Dari ujung mata abu-abu Nijimura, Kubota _facepalm_ untuk kedua kalinya.

 _Nijimura-san,_ sorot mata Akashi—yang masih mematung dengan Pocky di mulut—seakan mengirim sinyal-sinyal telepati kepadanya. Atau anak ini memang benar-benar punya kemampuan telepati. _Permainan ini kita hentikan saja. Rasanya tidak pantas kalau Pelatih Shirogane juga melihat._

 _Sori, Akashi,_ ternyata Nijimura bisa membalas pesan yang tersirat di matanya lewat telepati juga. _Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau di_ -cockblock _lagi, sekalipun itu dengan pelatih basket sendiri._

 _Kraus,_ Akashi memberikan gigitan kecil pada bagian Pocky miliknya. _Jadi kita lanjut saja?_

 _Kraus kraus,_ Nijimura melakukan hal yang sama. _Kita lanjut saja._ Matanya kemudian mendelik ke arah dua temannya yang daritadi melihat mereka, mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

Kubota dan Sekiguchi mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kantoku! Selamat sore!" Keduanya berseru secara bersamaan, menghampiri pria paruh baya yang baru saja datang. "Kantoku, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Dan, uh, sedang apa ke sini? Latihan kami baru saja selesai."

"Ah. Sebenarnya begini, Kubota-kun, Sekiguchi-kun..."

Nijimura menulikan telinganya, kembali mendaratkan pandangannya pada Akashi lalu mengangkat sebelah alis. _Tuh, lihat, masalah selesai._

Akashi bisa saja mengangguk tanda setuju, tapi menurutnya masih ada masalah yang lain: Pocky yang menjadi objek permainan mereka sudah semakin memendek.

Jarak di antara bibir mereka juga sudah tidak banyak.

(Akashi tidak tahu hal ini termasuk _masalah_ atau malah sebaliknya.)

"Kuro-chin," Murasakibara yang sedang memandangi telapak tangannya memanggil sang _phantom sixth-man._ "Menurutmu sebaiknya aku menghancurkan Kapten Nijimura sekarang atau nanti."

 _Pertanyaan macam apa ini,_ batin Kuroko dengan wajah datar. "Menurutku jangan menghancurkan Kapten sama sekali, Murasakibara-kun."

"Eeh~ mana bisa begitu?"

"Ssstt kalian tenang sedikit, ssu!" Kise yang tengah memeluk Kuroko dari belakang—curi-curi kesempatan—mengisyaratkan dua temannya untuk diam. "Jangan ganggu dulu, Murasakicchi! Kalau kita biarkan dulu, bisa saja mereka benar-benar c-ciuman ssu!"

"Bersemangat seperti itu—memangnya kau anak perempuan?" Hardik Midorima dengan wajah memerah. Memikirkan teman sepermainan shogi-nya melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh seperti itu entah kenapa membuatnya malu sendiri. "Aku setuju dengan Murasakibara, sebaiknya kita hentikan mereka nanodayo!"

" _Kau_ yang seperti anak perempuan, Midorima.. kalau Akashi yang berciuman, kenapa malah kau yang malu?"

"Urusai, Ahomine!"

Nijimura menatap tajam ke arah kumpulan rambut berwarna pelangi yang berisik itu. Apa mereka benar-benar tidak sadar kalau sang Kapten dapat mendengar dengan jelas semua pembicaraan mereka, hah? Kalau mereka masih tidak mau diam untuk lima menit ke depan, Nijimura akan benar-benar menyuruh mereka lari keliling gedung sekolah Teikou—

Akashi memejamkan matanya.

Akashi memejamkan matanya, jarak _stick_ Pocky di antara bibir mereka tinggal _sedikit_ dan Akashi memejamkan mata seakan sudah siap menerima apa pun yang akan terjadi jika mereka meneruskan permainan ini (ehem _ciuman_ ehem), dan dari jarak sedekat ini Nijimura dapat melihat semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya dan bulu mata Akashi ternyata sangat lentik bila dilihat dari jarak dekat—

 _TAK._

...

Suara _stick_ Pocky yang patah.

Akashi menahan nafasnya dan membuka mata perlahan-lahan.

"Nijimura-san—"

(Semua anggota kelas dua yang warna rambutnya tidak biasa menahan nafas dengan kompak.)

"—kau sengaja mematahkannya."

"..."

Dan benar saja. Tepat sebelum bibir mereka bertemu, tinggal berjarak beberapa senti saja—Nijimura menggunakan gigi-giginya untuk mematahkan _stick_ coklat yang menghubungkan mulut keduanya, dan ciuman (yang sebenarnya sudah Akashi nantikan) itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Nijimura masih mengunyah Pocky miliknya dengan wajah netral. Akashi memundurkan wajahnya, mencoba menstabilkan tarikan nafasnya yang tidak teratur, namun tatapan menuntut yang dipancarkan bola mata merah itu membuat Nijimura sedikit merinding.

"Nijimura-san kalah." Yang Nijimura dengar adalah _kau mempermainkanku atau apa._

"Jangan marah dulu—kau yang bilang tadi kan, rasanya tidak pantas kalau semua orang melihat," Nijimura mengangkat kedua tangannya, gestur membela diri. "Aku bukannya memberikan harapan palsu atau apa! Kalau aku bisa menciummu tadi, ya akan kulakukan."

Tangan Akashi naik untuk menutupi mulut, dan pemuda itu membuang wajahnya ke samping, "Kau berbelit-belit."

"Maaf, maaf," sangat sulit untuk menahan senyum sekarang—semburat merah di wajah wakilnya itu makin jelas saja. "Sabtu besok, apa kau mau pergi jalan-jalan denganku? Entah itu untuk minum kopi bersama atau main basket di lapangan umum, terserah. Aku juga bisa membelikanmu satu pak permen lolipop kalau kau mau.. rasa stroberi, atau macha."

Saat Akashi masih belum menjawab apa-apa, pemuda itu melanjutkan, "Uh, kau yang tentukan jam berapa kita pergi, karena aku tidak tahu jadwal kursus musikmu atau kalau kau ada sesi belajar tambahan dengan tutor. Dan kalau kau belum paham juga—yang barusan itu ajakan untuk pergi kencan."

"...aku langsung paham saat pertama kau mengatakannya, Nijimura-san," balas Akashi pelan dengan senyum kecil. "Aku—tentu saja aku mau. Kukira kau tidak akan pernah mengatakan itu."

"Oh, _syukurlah,"_ Nijimura menghembuskan nafas lega. Akan sangat memalukan kalau ia ditolak setelah mengoceh panjang seperti barusan. "Dan jangan bicara seperti itu, kau pikir mengajak seorang _Akashi Seijuuro_ kencan itu hal mudah hah? Aku juga butuh persiapan!"

"Aku ragu kau punya _persiapan,"_ senyum Akashi semakin lebar saja. "Setelah _improvisasi_ yang kau lakukan tadi. Itu kreatif sekali."

"Jangan meledekku, bocah—"

"Nijimura, Akashi."

Yang dipanggil sama-sama menoleh. Pelatih Sanada berjalan menghampiri mereka, menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada setelah menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. "Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi barusan."

"Er—"

"Kami minta maaf, Pelatih," kata-kata yang tulus itu meluncur dengan mulus dari mulut Akashi. "Hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."

"Hmph. PDA itu benar-benar tidak enak dilihat. Kalian beruntung Kepala Pelatih Shirogane tidak menganggap aneh perilaku kalian."

 _Itu sih karena Pelatih Shirogane memang orang aneh,_ celetuk Nijimura dalam hati. "Maaf, Pelatih. Aku yang seorang senpai malah menyontohkan hal yang tidak baik.." _Tapi aku akan kencan dengan Akashi hari Sabtu besok, sebodo amat kalau aku senpai yang tidak baik—_

"Ya, kau benar," Sanada memicingkan kedua matanya. "Nijimura dan Akashi, lari lima belas keliling sebelum kalian ke kamar ganti."

"..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

Nijimura baru saja mau membuka mulut untuk protes, tapi lirikan dari Akashi membuatnya bungkam. "Kami mengerti."

Setelah Sanada mengangguk dan kembali ke tempat Shirogane berdiri, Nijimura menghela nafas panjang. "Kau seharusnya tidak kena hukuman juga. Yang 'berimprovisasi' dan membuat kita kena masalah kan aku," bibirnya mengerucut karena kesal. "Hari ini waktu pulang kita akan lebih lama dari biasanya—laporan-laporan di ruang klub masih ada yang harus kita selesaikan, ingat—dan kau jadi tidak bisa pulang bersama Midorima dan yang lainnya kan."

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Akashi santai. "Sudah tugasku sebagai wakil kapten. Dan yang meladeni improvisasimu tadi kan aku juga."

Nijimura mendengus sebelum berseru dengan suara lantang, "Yang sudah selesai bertugas mengepel lapangan dan mengumpulkan bola, terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian! Sekarang semuanya cepat berganti pakaian dan segeralah pulang! Jangan keluyuran kemana-mana, ini sudah hampir malam!"

"Baik, Kapten!"

Kemudian nada bicaranya berubah galak, "Aomine, berhenti melongo seperti itu, aku bisa melihat wajah tololmu dari sini! Kalian semua juga, _Kiseki,_ sudah cukup melamunnya atau aku akan memukul kalian satu per satu dengan pemukul lalat bodohnya Midorima!" Kemudian iris abu-abunya mendelik ke arah lain, "Haizaki! _Jangan_ membawa perempuan ke kamar mandi laki-laki dasar idiot—"

"B-baik Kapten!"

"Kami mengerti!"

"Che, gomen, Kayano-chan—maksudku, oke Kapten!"

"Otsukaresama," ucap Akashi sambil memandang lapangan _gym_ yang mulai kosong setelah para anggota _first-string_ lainnya buru-buru ke ruang ganti setelah titah dari Nijimura. "Dengan suara seperti itu, tenggorokanmu pasti sakit."

"Bah, ini sih sudah biasa," balas Nijimura enteng. "Kita juga harus cepat, ayo segera selesaikan lima belas keliling ini—Pelatih Shirogane daritadi melihat ke sini, tatapannya aneh, seperti tahu segalanya saja."

"Pelatih Shirogane memang begitu orangnya," Akashi mengangguk setuju. Ia melirik telapak tangannya sebentar, sebelum mengangkat jari tengah dan telunjuknya ke dekat bibir dan memberi kecupan singkat di sana. "Nijimura-san?"

"Apa?"

Tangan Akashi naik untuk menyentuh bibir sang senpai dengan dua jari yang tadi.

Nijimura mengerjap, lalu,

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Manik-manik keabuan membulat sempurna.

Senyum Akashi—

Senyum manis Akashi yang jarang diperlihatkan pada orang lain itu—

"Minggu ini tidak ada pertemuan kursus atau apa pun, jadi kita bisa berangkat pukul sembilan atau sepuluh," Akashi mulai berlari meninggalkan Nijimura, bersikap normal seperti tidak baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang kelewat menggemaskan. "Kita bisa sekalian merayakan ulang tahun Nijimura-san besok. Dan mungkin ini sedikit menjengkelkan, tapi ayah membatasi waktuku untuk pergi di luar kegiatan sekolah paling maksimal pukul lima sore. Kuharap ini tidak apa-apa... Nijimura-san, kau tidak berlari?"

"..."

Setelah kaki-kaki Nijimura dapat kembali digerakkan, pemuda itu menyusul dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Akashi dalam waktu singkat. Berkata dengan nada yang kelewat tenang, "Hari ini kita pulang sama-sama."

Akashi sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya, "Apa itu sebuah tawaran, atau perintah?"

"Ini _p_ _erintah Kapten._ Dan kita tidak akan berpisah di persimpangan, aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah. Kau tidak boleh menolak," alis-alis Nijimura yang saling bertaut galak tidak cocok dengan semu merah yang mulai merambat sampai ke telinganya. "Pokoknya hari ini aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah, besok juga aku akan menjemputmu di rumah. Titik."

Akashi terkekeh, membiarkan bibirnya membentuk senyuman sekali lagi, "Baik, Nijimura-san."

.

.

.

.

.

 **end**

* * *

catatan:

 **star vakuzu:** starbucks. maap saya garing

 **kubota masaya:** senpai teiko yang poninya panjang

 **sekiguchi tooru:** senpai teiko yang pake arm-sleeve. saya sedih screentime mereka dikit banget gadikasih seiyuu lagi

 **pda:** public display of affection. sanada ngiranya nijiaka dah pacaran www

A/N:

saya masih gagal paham kenapa gaada nijiaka endcard

abaikan yang barusan—uh, fic ini seharusnya bisa dipublish tanggal sebelas/duabelas juli, tp saya gabisa brenti ngetik dan ceritanya jadi makin panjang. kenapa setiap saya mau bikin oneshot pendek nijiaka selalu begini jadinya haDOH

eniwei, selamat ulang tahun abang pelangiku! gatau ini pantes disebut bday fic atau engga karena ngomongin ultahnya cuma secuil, tp inilah wujud cintaku kepada abang. mwa mwa mwaahh! /BRISIK

dan sekalian aja disini; terimakasih banyak utk semua yg udah review fic2 multichap coco dan sedang menunggu apdetan! ehem gimana ya ngomongnya... masuk bulan agustus nanti ada yg baru nyemplung ke dunia baru sebagai maba, dan kemungkinan besar bakalan agak susah untuk pegang ffn dot net... *basa basi* *dibuang*

jadi ya itu; coco bakal break nulis sementara. cuma sementara kok! di laptop ada segudang draft fic ukeshi yg menunggu untuk dilanjutin, ga mungkin coco bisa jauh2 dari dunia ffn dan brenti nulis TwT tapi gimanapun juga yg namanya rl itu harus dijalani *glundungan*

sekalian lagi; **kichiroo** , kalo kamu baca tulisan ini, maap aku ngilang dan belom bales pm lagi! huwee maafin senpai yah ;A; ayo mulai thread panjang lagi di pm :") /dibuang

thank you for reading!


End file.
